


Pressure Makes It Wetter

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Dean is a dick, Desperation, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual, Watersports, Wetting, non-consensual peeing, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-coitus, Castiel has to pee. Dean does not give two shits. Castiel is unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Makes It Wetter

 It had started simply enough, a kiss, that escalated into something more, at the most inopportune of times, and Castiel decided, he could wait.

It progressed, to heavy petting and sexually thrilling touches; Castiel could wait…

When the head of Dean’s lubricated cock was pressed against his entrance, Castiel thought that, perhaps, it was best to stop things here, but then he decided…he could wait.

But he was finding that he could wait no longer.

As Dean thrust into him, he felt shockwaves running through his body. Not the kind of pleasure, but the kind of pain; pulsing, burning pain of desperation.

Dean had to stop, and he had to stop now…

“Dean…” the ex-angel said softly at first, gripping Dean’s arm, which was situated somewhere near Castiel’s shoulders.

At present, the two of them were in a rather vanilla sex position; Castiel, on his back, his legs loosely wrapped around Dean’s hips, and Dean situated over him, pounding into him like there was absolutely no tomorrow.

Dean didn’t listen, he just kept going, so Castiel decided to be more firm.

“Dean…” he said, irritation on his voice.

Dean let out some kind of a noise of pleasure, and he wasn’t sure exactly what it was from. God damn it…

“Dean!”

The hunter groaned out, thrust hard into his body, caused Castiel to tense up massively as a particularly hard shockwave shook his body.

“Fuck…yes, say my fucking name; let me know how much you like this.”

Oh, Dean was mistaken, and Castiel should have known that. He was aware that Dean liked to hear his name from Castiel’s lips as they were in the throes of passion together. But this was not why the ex- angel was saying his name.

“I don’t!”

Dean suddenly stopped, looking down at his lover in concern, “What..?”

“I…I need to go to the bathroom…”

Dean slumped slightly, and groaned.

“C’mon Cas…You’re totally gonna give me blue balls.”

Castiel looked at him firmly, irritation clear on his features.

“Let me up, Dean.”

It was then that Dean became an asshole.

His hands flew to Castiel’s wrists, pinning them to the bed, “No…”

The look Castiel gave him was one of shock, then displeasure, then anger.

“Dean! Come on!”

He felt Dean begin to move inside of him again, and he knew Dean wasn’t about to give up.

“You can wait. I’m almost done…”

“I have been waiting!”

“You’ll be okay.”

Dean was ignoring his pleas, completely, and his thrusts went back to their normal pace again, and Castiel felt like he was dying.

“You’re jostling my bladder.”

“It won’t hurt anything.”

“It will hurt everything.”

“You’re over reacting.”

Over reacting his ass.

“Fuck. You.” Castiel ground out, looking up at him with a look of ultimate hatred.

Dean gave an audible moan, smirking down at him, “You’re so fucking cute when you curse. Makes me want to fuck you even more.”

Dean thrust into him hard and fast, and he heard the hunter’s loud expression of pleasure in his ears, mixed in with the embarrassing near squeak of displeasure and surprise that he let out.

He stopped fighting it; Dean wasn’t about to give up. Now as a human, Dean could overpower him, to a degree. If he really wanted, he could just push Dean off and leave, which he did want to do, but on the other hand, he knew the pain of what Dean called blue balls.

Because Dean had given them to him, because he thought it was funny; because Dean Winchester was the ultimate asshole.

So, while he really wanted to get up and go to the bathroom, he would not let Dean suffer the pain of blue balls as Dean had made him suffer…

He cared about Dean, God knows why, because Dean was an ass.

After a few moments, the pressure and jostling of his bladder was becoming too much, and he began to tense and everything seemed to tighten up.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned out, stilling himself momentarily, before continuing, “How’d you get so tight all of the sudden?”

“Because I have to pee.” He said, deadpan.

“Maybe we should do this more often.”

“Maybe we should not.”

Dean chuckled lightly before he thrust into him hard; God, was it hard, way too hard, and it was maddening.

Dean was changing his pace, from short, quick thrusts into long, hard ones and Castiel was not pleased; not pleased at all.

The noise he let out was embarrassing; a shuttering, high exhale of a moan that was probably loud enough to hear if one were standing on the other side of the door.

Of course, it was not a moan of pleasure...

At this point Castiel had pretty much lost any trace of any erection he had ever had. This was not fun or sexy anymore.

Dean kept going at it, in the same manner, wringing displeased noises from the ex-angel. Whimpering, shaking gasps and cries, soft groans and strained squeaks.

It was very, very uncomfortable, painful, and Castiel did not like it.

“You like it again, now?” Dean asked, amusement in his voice.

“No.”

“You sound like you do.”

“Those are not sounds of pleasure!” Castiel shouted, irritated that Dean had mistaken them for such.

“Just…hold on. Almost there…” Dean groaned out.

And then it got worse; Dean got meaner, thrusting harder than he had before, if that was even possible, and it was starting to feel like Dean wasn’t fucking his ass anymore, he was just punching his bladder with his dick.

Castiel could hardly take it anymore, and he was crying out unfettered now. It probably fueled Dean’s lust, because they sounded like cries of a different manner.

His bladder was pulsing in protest, trying it’s damndest to release every single ounce of content from it.

A cold chill of panic ran up his spine as he felt the feeling of hot liquid spurting from his cock and dripping onto his skin, and he was well aware that this was not cum.

He was able to control himself though, after a moment. But Dean was literally fucking the piss right out of him.

Fuck, he was going to piss himself; right then and there, because Dean was too damn stubborn to get out of his ass.

No, wait, no, he was not. He couldn’t; Castiel was previously an angel, he was strong, he could do what he wanted. He could show all the restraint he wanted.

Castiel was going to do no pissing unless he was doing it willingly.

Dean was going to pay, oh, was he going to pay.

Dean stilled momentarily and then gave the hardest thrust he could muster, causing another spurt of the amber liquid to drip languidly down his cock.

The hunter cried out, shaking moans of pleasure spilling into the air as he felt a wet heat shoot into his insides.

Fucking finally.

The assault on his bladder was finished, but Castiel was pissed. Was he ever pissed.

Dean was still recovering, his eyes closed as he hovered above him, breathing heavily, and then…Castiel took his revenge.

He took hold of his limp cock and, more or less…aimed and fired, sending an unrestrained stream of hot amber onto Dean’s stomach. It was dripping back onto him, which was gross, but he didn’t care.

Dean shouted in surprise, tried to pull away, but with Dean’s guard down, Castiel was able to overpower him.

He stopped urinating momentarily, then quickly pulled away from Dean’s cock, pulling himself up, then pushing Dean back down onto the bed on his back.

His hands flew to Dean’s wrists, just as Dean’s had to his, and pinned him to the bed.

He settled himself heavily on Dean’s stomach, cock laid against his belly, and then let loose.

Dean was protesting, saying something, but Castiel didn’t care, because God, this was such a relief.

He found himself moaning in the pleasure from the relief of finally emptying his bladder, and he could care less if he was doing it all over Dean’s torso.

And it seemed to go on forever, soaking Dean and the sheets below him.

“Cas, stop it!” Dean said, which finally got through to the ex-angel. How many times had he said that? He hadn’t been paying attention.

But he just looked down at him, with the coldness in his eyes of someone who had killed a thousand men, and pissed on a thousand more.

When he was finished, he dislodged himself from Dean’s torso, and felt uncomfortably wet. Most of his lower half and his thighs were wet with his own piss.

He moved off the bed, and merely stared down at Dean and his own disgusting handiwork.

Dean was laying there, mortified and wet. His chest, stomach, and sides were glistening in the light from Castiel’s own liquid excretions.

“You….what the fuck!? I can’t believe you just did that!”

“You should have listened to me.”

Dean rolled off the bed, the liquid that had pooled slightly running down his skin. “That’s fucking gross. You’re gross.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Dean grumbled something and headed over to the hamper he kept in the corner of his room, pulling out two towels that had been previously used for showering.

He threw one to Castiel, and then wrapped the other around his waist.

“Dry off. I’m getting in the shower. Strip the sheets for me. Yes, I’m getting in the shower; me, alone, you aren’t invited, because you’re a dick. A really, really gross dick.”

Dean headed off, but Castiel grabbed him by the wrist, looking into his eyes with malice.

“One day, when you least expect it, when you have to go to the bathroom, I’m not going to let you. I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to fuck you hard, and you’re going to know what it feels like.”

Dean was stunned to silence for a moment, staring at him, before he spoke, “That’s kind of hot…”

“For now…Go, get in the shower.”

Dean quickly scurried out into the hall, heading towards the bathroom, but it was closed.

Shit, there he was, standing in someone else’s pee, waiting for his brother to get out of the damn bathroom. He hoped to God Sam was just doing what Castiel had just done all over his torso.

And it seemed he had been, because he heard the toilet flush, the sound of the water running, and then Sam opened the door. He looked shocked and confused for a minute, just staring at Dean.

“Dean…what….”

“He pissed on me! All over me! All over me, all over the bed, just …EVERYWHERE. Fucking little shit!”

“…Did he have an accident, or what?”

“No, it was on purpose. Asshole.”

Sam laughed, leaning against the door frame, “What the hell did you do to him?”

“Well he decided he needed to pee right in the middle of-.”

“Okay, gross, I don’t need to know anymore…but you deserved it. Go take a shower. You smell like pee.”

“Well it’s not my fault.”

“It is your fault.”

It was…

Dean headed past Sam, who quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting wet, and then got into the shower.

That little shit.


End file.
